1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alarm device capable of producing an audible as well as a visual alarm.
2. Prior Art
In an emergency in a factory where a considerable amount of noise always exists or in an area where a deaf or a person having difficulty in hearing may present, it will not be sufficient to give an alarm only by an audible signal such as a bell sound. It has therefore been proposed to use in such an area an alarm device which generates a visual alarm signal in addition to an audible alarm signal. However, the conventional alarm device has been a mere combination of an independent audible alarm device such as a bell with an ordinary flashing light. Thus, the conventional alarm device has been relatively expensive and can not have sufficiently covered a desired area by both of the audible and visual alarm signals, i.e., it has been difficult to arrange the audible and visual alarm devices so as not to have exist a dead angle within the desired area.